STPC21
is the 21st episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 754th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Standing before Cure Cosmo is Aiwarn's Nottoriga who has noticed that Darknest is residing within Aiwarn. So Hikaru and the others decide to transform and fight alongside their new ally. Major Events *Cure Cosmo's perfume bottle changes into the Rainbow Perfume and with it, she performs Rainbow Splash for the first time. *Blue Cat's real name is revealed to be . It had previously been revealed via official subtitles in episode 20. *Cure Star recovers the Aries Princess Star Color Pen and performs Aries Star Punch for the first time. **After the battle, the Aries Star Princess is revived. *Aiwarn is reverted back to her regular form, but instead of retreating with the Notraiders, she steals Blue Cat's ship and escapes into the unknown. *The true form of Darknest is revealed. Synopsis The episode begins with a recap of Blue Cat transforming into Cure Cosmo and taking down Aiwarn, who has become a Nottoriga. However, the fight is far from over. Darknest has finally come to challenge Pretty Cure directly. In the form of a gigantic cloud of darkness, he arrives on Planet Rainbow and uses his power to restore Aiwarn's power. Hikaru sees Aiwarn's true form struggling in pain inside of the Nottoriga's body and vows to save her. She, Lala, Elena, and Madoka transform into Pretty Cure to fight alongside Cure Cosmo. On the other side, Kappard and his Nottorei charge into battle, joining Aiwarn and Darknest. Cure Milky, Cure Soleil, and Cure Selene take down the Nottorei, who are stronger due to also being fueled by Darknest's power. Cure Star engages in battle with Kappard, whose water blade has become stronger, too. He tries to slash her with his sword, but Star blocks it with a shield and then uses Star Punch to knock him over. This causes the Dark Pen he was holding to fall out of his hand. Star catches it, revealing it as the Aries Star Color Pen. Aiwarn prepares to attack, so Star and Cosmo fight her. After they beat her down once again, Darknest decides to make her Nottoriga even stronger. He decides to blot out not just her imagination, but her thoughts as well. Seeing Aiwarn screaming in agony, Star can't take it anymore. She uses a new attack, Aries Star Punch, but it has no effect. While Milky, Soleil, and Selene continue to have trouble taking down the hordes of Nottorei, Kappard tells Star and Cosmo that they have no hope of winning because Darknest's power is supreme. He revels in how powerful Aiwarn is now that her thoughts have been blotted out by Darknest. Star recalls when Kappard and Aiwarn told her that she had no imagination back when they and Tenjo became a giant Nottoriga. She tells Kappard that it's now Aiwarn who has that problem, and she's suffering because of it. Aiwarn is so strong that she knocks Star into the ground. She's about to crush her with her gigantic fists when Cosmo rushes in and blocks the attack. Although Cosmo still refuses to forgive Aiwarn for her crimes against Planet Rainbow, she says that Darknest is even worse for taking away Aiwarn's consciousness and freedom. Her passion causes her Star Color Pendant to glow, as well as the Aries Star Color Pen in Star's hand. In front of Cosmo appears a mysterious new perfume bottle. This signals to Star that she should give the Aries pen to Cosmo. She does so, and Cosmo uses the pen and the perfume to perform a new attack, Rainbow Splash, and turn Aiwarn back to normal. When Aiwarn awakens, she sees Cure Cosmo and refuses to forgive her. To Cosmo's dismay, Aiwarn steals her spaceship, and she and Kappard leave Planet Rainbow. After the five girls transform back to normal, the Aries pen glows. Cosmo gives it to Hikaru, who uses it and the Twinkle Book to turn Fuwa into a ram. In this form, Fuwa transports the group to the Star Palace and revives the Aries Star Princess. Blue Cat asks the princess if collecting all twelve Star Color Pens will save Planet Rainbow. The Aries princess says that all twelve pens will bring peace to the universe. The Taurus Star Princess joins in the conversation and says that the power of imagination can make miracles occur and that she's sure Blue Cat will be able to save her planet. Hikaru and her friends are delighted by this news. Back on Planet Rainbow, Blue Cat tells the others about what society was like. Everyone was as tight-knit as a family, and their leader, Olyfio, was both their father and their mother. Hikaru and the others invite Blue Cat to come to Earth with them. Blue Cat refuses, as she believes she can search for the Star Color Pens just fine by herself. Hikaru points out that Blue Cat doesn't have her spaceship anymore. Realizing this, Blue Cat reluctantly agrees to follow the other four to Earth. Meanwhile, at the Notraiders' base, Darknest finally breaks free of his crystal and assumes a humanoid form. Every single one of his subordinates bows before him. However, Darknest's revival is still not complete. Kappard says that his power can grow much larger. Darknest demands that his followers obtain all of the Star Color Pens. Far away from the Notraider base, Pretty Cure's rocket heads away from Planet Rainbow. Hikaru wants to try Blue Cat's magical perfume, but Blue Cat refuses and says that it's only supposed to help those who are inexperienced with their shapeshifting powers. To Blue Cat's chagrin, Prunce points out that Blue Cat always has her cat ears and tail whenever she shapeshifts, so that must be a sign of her weakness. Then, to Blue Cat's amazement, Lala uses the Twinkle Book to summon a cookie for Fuwa. Lala explains that Fuwa can't teleport the ship when she's hungry. Prunce then decides to feed everybody using his donut-making machine. Blue Cat is at first reluctant to join in the meal, but Prunce gives her a donut and she finds it delicious. Since she feels more comfortable with the others now, Blue Cat tells them that her real name is Yuni and that they should call her that from now on. By the time the rocket arrives on Earth, the rain has passed. The sun is shining, and a beautiful rainbow welcomes Pretty Cure back home. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *Blue Cat/Cure Cosmo Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Aiwarn *Nottorei *Nottoriga *Garuouga *Kappard *Tenjo *Bakenyan *Darknest Secondary Characters *Aries Star Princess *Taurus Star Princess *Hoshina Harukichi Trivia *Please Tell Me...! Twinkle☆ is used for the first time as the new ending theme. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC21/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes